


Snoopy's Revenge

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: halloween week // 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Charlie Brown References, Fluff, Goosebumps - Freeform, Implied Haunting, Jack-o'-lanterns, Kinda, M/M, Midnight walks, No Beta, Pumpkins, also charlie brown is my childhood, idk whats going on, or a prank, slight projection bcuz i wanna walk in a pumpkin patch at dark, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: An anomaly in the pumpkin patch





	Snoopy's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was right, i did finish at 2am. go me
> 
> day 6 prompt: Jack o’ Lantern/Pumpkin Patch/”That’s pretty creepy looking”

“I feel like I’m in that one Charlie Brown movie.”

“You what?” Harley looked at him like he was a lunatic.

“Didn’t you ever watch that movie?” Peter asked. “The whole gang goes trick or treating except for Snoopy. He goes out and sits in the middle of a pumpkin patch by himself to wait for the ghost of the Red Baron.”

“I literally have not heard of it. It sounds made up.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to look at Harley like he was a lunatic. “Babe, that movie was my childhood, and literally the exact setting of what we’re doing right now. I can’t believe you’ve never seen it.” He felt Peter made a mental note to find the movie somewhere when they returned home. 

Their current setting was in fact the same as the movie, as Harley would later discover. Walking through a pumpkin patch in the dead of night seemed like a fun thing to do.  _ More spooky _ , Peter had insisted.  _ Could be haunted _ . 

It certainly  _ felt  _ creepy. Pumpkin patches always seem so homey and comforting in the daylight. Maybe it was just the chill of the night, but Harley was starting to get goosebumps. Suddenly Peter stopped right in front of him, forcing Harley to almost crash into him. 

“That;s pretty creepy looking.”

Harley peered over Peter and followed his sight line. “Yeah, a Jack o’ Lantern perfectly carved and lit in the middle of a patch of perfectly whole pumpkins is absolutely terrifying. That’s it. I’m out.” And with that, he threw up his hands and started walking back towards the car with Peter right on his heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
